Stories
by hpff0429
Summary: The life of someone is not described by their mistakes, but the stories of those mistakes. Everyones mistakes are interttwined with someone elses. These are the stories of the Rugrats.     Hey! This
1. Chapter 1

Stories

Chuckie and Angelica

Phil and Susie

Tommy and Kimi

Dil and Lil

CA:

She was lost and weak. Cold and vulnerable. Scared. He knew where he was headed and everyday he got stronger. He was warm, content and kind. Confidant. She made him. He found her.

PS:

He was brokenhearted. The other girl was just pretending. He used to be carefree and happy, but all he is now is an empty shell. She knows who she is. She wouldn't let herself fall, for the sake of hitting the ground. Her walls were up, but she could always trust them. She used to protect them. Now they don't need it and she is nothing without it. She needs to put life into something. He was empty and she needed to breath life into something.

TK:

She was used. She let her walls crumple completely, but in the process her heart was smashed. She used to be in control. She let herself get so carried away she forgot herself. She used to love him. She buried those feelings so deep she was sure they would never resurface. But they did. He was the director. He called the shots. The others were all the same and he yearned for someone different. But could he cross the line? Can he? Is he willing to lose something important to gain something of equal importance? He wished he had the answers. They risked everything they had for each other and came out with more than they ever had.

DL:

He was once sweet and carefree. Always dancing to the beat of his own drum. The others laughed and mocked him. The others swore he was alone. Slowly he believed the others. The others finally broke him. She always saw him differently. He was her role model. He taught her to not care what the others thought of her. She fell for his vibrancy. His color it was beautiful. It made him... him. She loved him for it. She wanted him whole again and would do anything to bring him back


	2. Chapter 2: Chuckie and Angelica

A/N: Hey readers! Just so no one gets confused the first chapter is merely a chapter of summaries for all the individual stories I am doing, so read if you want to but you can also skip it. Also I DON'T own AGU/Rugrats

Chuckie and Angelica

She sat on her bed and looked around her fuchsia room. Everything was perfect and that was the way she liked it. But today it didn't look inviting at all. It looked wrong. Way too cold and cruel. It was exactly the way she had acting these past few weeks. She had just been deemed "cool" by savannah last year and she loved it. But it was that damned project in biology class. Angelica closed her eyes to remember the moment.

She had paired with Finster and their project was on marsh and lake ecosystems. They had decided to go down to the lake and test the water. She had been standing too close to the edge and had been wearing her favorite high heels, which looking back on now, turned out to be a bad idea. She had accidentally tripped and fallen into the lake. And her clothes, which also were a bad idea, had weighed her down so much she actually sunk to the bottom. When she tried to kick her way free her heels stuck in the mud and clay. She was so scared and thought she was going die. Then the lakes surface broke, and a red haired figure rocketed towards her. Charles Chester Finster, scaredy cat extraordinaire, was coming to save her! She stared at him and suddenly realized he was almost out of air. He kicked his way towards her and set her free. She made a beeline for the surface. Gasping in air, she scanned the surface for Finster. When she realized that Finster was nowhere to be found, she panicked and screeched his name, took a deep breath, and dived in after him. She scanned around for him and found him unconscious, slowly sinking. She quickly swam to him and pulled him up. Breaking the surface, she gasped in short breathes and struggled a little to drag Chuckie to the shore.

"Breathe! Breathe Chuckie!" she shrieked. She quickly gave his chest quick compressions of about 15 then blew into his mouth. After almost 3 full minutes, of this Chuckie started coughing wildly. He took in sharp gasping breaths and once he was settled he asked if Angelica was okay.

"WHAT? You almost drowned because of me and you're asking if I'm okay!" she yell looking very angry.

"I only dove in because you were in to long! And I didn't drown! And I'm your hero here! I saved your freaking life! Shouldn't I be getting some thanks here?" he yelled back, looking equally angry.

She just stood there, looking shocked. Her face crumpled at the sight of his angry face and she burst into tears. His face immediately softened and he pulled her into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. He noticed how she fit perfectly in his arms. He gently stroked her hair as she cried into his neck. Hesitantly, he gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. His smile slipped and he slowly leaned in. Her eyelids fluttered closed. He gently brushed his lips against her. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He could've stayed like that forever.

She opened her eyes to her room again. The day after that had happened she told only two people. Her longtime friend Susie Carmichael and her new BFF Savannah Johnson. Susie was great about it and really happy for her, telling her Chuckie was a great. Savannah, on the other hand, wasn't so supporting. She told Angelica the Chuckie was a nerd and that a girl of her status couldn't be seen with him. When Angelica told her she didn't care, what savannah said next stopped her in her tracks.

"I tell everyone your secret..."

The secret... It was the only thing that kept her and Chuckie apart. When he came to confront her about her ignoring him, she had to tell him off and say that she could never like him, with savannah standing right there. After that, she was sure Chuckie could never love her. Every day she would go home crying from the pain of hurting Chuckie. She scanned her room once again and her eyes fell on an old picture she had of herself and Chuckie. She smiled despite the pain. She vowed to herself that she would do whatever to get Chuckie back.

A/N: hey guys! Thx for reading! I appreciate reviews!


End file.
